


1st October 2020

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Hotel - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, afl football, aussie rules, birthday - Fandom, collingwood - Fandom, joondalup, josh thomas - Fandom, perth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Josh Thomas' 29th birthday
Kudos: 1





	1st October 2020

The sound of his phone buzzing woke Josh Thomas from a pleasant dream of kicking the matchwinner in a grand final. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, unplugging it from the charger, and saw hundreds of facebook notifications and instagram messages. Wearily, he noted that the time was 7am and put the phone back down and went to have a shower. 

After a nice hot shower, Josh grabbed the book of crossword puzzles that he'd bought at the airport bookstore in Queensland, and started doing one of the cryptics as he did every morning. He missed the cryptic crosswords in The Age newspaper back in Melbourne, sitting around the cafe of the Glasshouse with the other boys, drinking from takeaway coffees in paper cups. They always noticed the initials next to each crossword, noting who had designed and made up the clues because some days the clues were manageable and straight forward, and some days the clues were a bit quirky and... different.

He filled in a few answers in half an hour, but decided to take it down to breakfast to get help with the rest from his Crossword Crew.

Josh pulled on his training gear and with his crossword book tucked under his arm, he headed down the elevator to the breakfast buffet. When he stepped into the mess hall, the room of about 33 players and a sprinkling of Collingwood staff members burst into cheering, a few of them popped streamers, and everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!" Josh smiled shyly, taking in the large group of people all excited and happy. 

Nathan Buckley came forward holding a large chocolate cake with yellow fuzzy stuff all over the top and he could make out the words "happy birthday Josh" among the yellow stuff. 

"This is from the staff here at Joondalup," Bucks said, placing the cake on an empty table and waving Josh over to take a seat.

Josh sat down and marvelled at the cake. After he took a photo of it and sent it off to Brianna to show her, he announced to the room "so, anyone want cake for breakfast?" and cut the cake with the knife that the resort staff provided him. A Joondalup staff member came along and help cut the cake into pieces and serve into bowls. As the players and staff from Collingwood one by one came up to grab a piece of cake, they wished Josh a happy birthday.

As Josh ate his birthday cake, enjoying the beautiful creaminess of the chocolate layer cake, he opened up the crossword book to continue solving the cryptics.   
He felt players sitting down around him and looked up to see Josh Daicos sitting next to him and Jaidyn Stephenson across the table. JT pushed the crossword between the three of them and they worked on the cryptics clues while both Joshes ate cake and Jaidyn ate his third bowl of weetbix.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: you can view the cake on jack crisp's instagram story, this whole story is just hope that josh thomas got a cake like that as well.


End file.
